Total Inferno of the Heart
by TimX7
Summary: The RPM Rangers must try and save a small village in the wastelands outside of Corinth. There they meet three mysterious people, calling themselves the Fire Rangers.


Power Rangers RPM is owned by Walt Disney and Jetix. I only own the few original characters in this story.

**Title: Power Rangers RPM: Total Inferno of the Heart**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: The RPM Rangers must try and save a small village in the wastelands outside of Corinth. There they meet three mysterious people, calling themselves the Fire Rangers. Scott, Flynn and Summer also learn of three new Zords with the Engine Cell Chips and the Zords themselves missing.**

**Author's Note: This is the Power Rangers version of the Go-Onger movie. Like what I did with Power Rangers Jungle Fury. And the Megazord combination for this story is the NitroMax Megazord.**

**Part 1: Meet the Fire Rangers**

It was late one night at the Rangers garage and HQ. Dr. K was, as usual, working on the Ranger technology. Even Gem and Gemma's gear. It was only then Dr. K had another flashback to when she was kidnapped by the think tank Alphabet Soup.

---

_Sixteen year old Dr. K was putting the finishing touches on three androids. Each already given symthetic skin. Before sealing the skin on the chest. She inserts three fiery orange Engine Cell Chips. These are the three androids to control the prototype Ranger Series Gear._

_"Soon Scotty, Flint and April would be online and ready to test the new Ranger Series Gear." she said to herself. Then she left the lab and shut off the lights._

---

Dr. K had fell asleep in the lab. The sirens inside the garage and lab being her wake up call. Dr. K yawns just as the Rangers run into the lab.

"Let's see here..." Dr. K still groggy from her sleep. She notices the source of the Venjix attack was not in Corinth City, but somewhere in the Wasteland, past Corinth City's defense shield.

"This is strange..." Dr. K said. "The sensors are indicating that the attack is taking place near the old Alphabet Soup ruins."

"Which is where Venjix was created, right Doc?" Flynn said.

"Yes... But there is another civilization out there, besides Corinth City." Dr. K replied. "Rangers I'm going to need you to go there and investigate the place.

---

Thus they left on the rebuilt GO-ONGER. Mason Truman's personal military RV. They followed the GPS. All seven of them went. Gem and Gemma was practically annoying Flynn, who was driving, with their tales of explosions.

"I get the point already!" Flynn said in annoyance. "You blew up a lot of Venjix facilities! Now please stop telling me these..."

"Flynn look out!" Summer exclaimed. Flynn stopped suddenly as Grinders, Shifter, Crunch and Tenaya 7 stood in front of the GO-ONGER.

"Hold it right there Power Rangers!" Shifter said.

The Rangers came out of the RV and readied their Morphers and Engine Cells. However all seven of them were knocked out cold by a stun ray they failed to notice. Of course it was hidden by rocks.

"I can't believe they fell for it!" Shifter said with glee. "How stupid must they..."

Shifter was interrupted by a explosion. The stun ray was destroyed by a Blue Ranger with a dual bladed staff. This Ranger looked like Flynn's morphed state, but on it's wrists and ankles were orange tires. This Ranger was followed by a female Yellow Ranger with twin war fans as her weapon. She had the same tires as the Blue Ranger. Follwing her was the Red Ranger, wielding a red katana. All three attacked the Grinders before turning on the three generals of Venjix's army. Who in turn fled the area. The three Rangers looked at the seven Power Rangers and decided to take them to their home.

---

Scott was the first to wake up, Summer and Flynn waking up next. They wondered where they were. They found themselves in a Feudal Japan type town. Without everyone dressed like people in that time period. Some townspeople carried bushido weapons, others carried advanced blasters, and even some people built custom weapons that featured the best of both. The three Rangers walked out and saw a caucasion man in a blue and orange jacket. Similar to the Rangers jackets, but with the chest logo in orange. This man's chest logo is the number 2, and matched Flynn's chest logo in his morphed state. The man turned to the Rangers.

"You must leave this town before there is trouble." he said in a Irish accent. "The name is Flint by the way. Found you lads and lasses in trouble with Venjix."

"How do you know so much about Venjix?" Scott asked.

"Because we knew the woman who made Venjix, who also made me and my companions."

"Dr. K built you!?"

"Yep lad. Now please get out of here before trouble starts." Flint said. Before walking away and joining a red haired young man in a red jacket, and a black haired gothic young woman in a yellow jacket.

"We have to find Dillion, Ziggy, Gem and Gemma before we leave this place." Flynn said.

"Good idea." Scott said.

---

Ziggy and Dillion were warned by the young woman in the yellow jacket to leave as well. But they couldn't leave without the others. The two searched throughout the town. Eventually getting water from a nearby water tower. Which actually housed clean purified water.

"Well this is a pretty nice town." Ziggy said. "Just don't care much for the Feudal Japan feel to it."

"Me neither." Dillion said before getting a drink of water.

Something didn't feel right with either of the men. It began when the noisy atmosphere went quiet. Then Ziggy noticed something very weird. Everyone had their eyes glowing red.

"Uhh Dillion?" he said.

"Shut up Ziggy." Dillion replied. "I'm trying to wash my face."

"You should see this."

"Would you..." Dillion saw something else. A metallic armor formed over the townspeople and they turned their attentions to Dillion and Ziggy. "Um Ziggy, now is a good time to run."

"Noted!" Then Ziggy ran and climbed up the water tower, screaming like a little girl. Dillion climbed up as well. But he was more calm about it than Ziggy.

---

Scott and the red headed young man, Scotty. Fought the robotized townspeople.

"Flint gave you a order and you didn't listen!" Scotty said in a Scottish accent.

"He could've been more specific!" Scott said as he decked a robot in the face. "What is happening anyway!?"

"These people were all Venjix prototypes!" Scotty answered. "They were humans abducted and given nanomachines! However Venjix gave control over them to Empress Nancy."

"I take it because she was injected with nanomachines, to be named Nancy?"

"Of course! But her nanomachines are more powerful than the townspeople."

"Then let's finish this!" Scott pulled out his Engine Cell and Morpher. "RPM! Get in gear!"

Scott became the Red Ranger. Scotty too decided to morph. He energized his right hand with red energy and then placed it over his heart. "RPM! Get in gear!"

"What is going on...?" Scott asked himself as he saw Scotty's transformation into the Red Fire Ranger.

---

Elsewhere Flynn, Summer, Flint and April all morphed. Flynn and Summer equally surprised at Flint and April's morph into the Blue and Yellow Fire Rangers. All four fought off the crazed townspeople.

"Looks we picked a bad time to investigate this town for Dr. K." Flynn said.

"You know Dr. K?" Flint asked. "She's our creator!"

"Exactly what are you guys?" Summer asked April.

"Androids developed by Dr. K to test the prototype Ranger Series technology. It worked but Alphabet Soup didn't want robots to use the technology. So she created the current Ranger Series technology, which you two are using."

---

Inside the Japanese palace of the Empress of the town, stood a raven haired Asian woman in traditional Japanese clothes. She smiles as she watches her townspeople fight the newcomers. She turns to her two honor guards, the male wearing gold samurai armor and the female wearing silver samurai armor.

"I always enjoy this time of the day." Nancy said with a evil smile. "Don't you think my new honor guards?"

The two honor guards turn out to Gem and Gemma.

"Yes your Excellency." Gem said.

"We love it." Gemma said.

"Good that's the spirit I want you to show." Nancy said before leaving her throne room. Once she was out of earshot, Gem turned to his sister.

"Don't worry sis. A bit more of this and then it's kaboom time." he assured her.

"I can hardly wait." Gemma replied. "If I have to act like robot for very long, I'm going to go crazy."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
